1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to human powered vehicles and, more specifically, to a new and novel tricycle with adjustable linkage for varying the drive power for either foot or hand power. Furthermore the linkage can also be used to vary the wheelbase. Moving the front wheel toward the rear wheels provides for a tighter turning radius. Moving the front wheel away from the rear axle provides for greater stability at high speed. In addition the linkage provides for the selective placement along a horizontal and/or vertical plane relative the seat allowing persons of varying size to comfortably position the drive mechanism.
Additionally, the present invention has a cantilevered seat with the seat at one distal end and the other forming a yoke connected to the front wheel steering column whereby left movement of the seat results in a right turn of the front wheel and a right movement of the seat results in a left turn of the front wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other human powered vehicle devices designed having one or more components of the present invention. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 86,405 issued to Irwin on Feb. 2, 1869.
Another patent was issued to Giles on Jan. 11, 1881 as U.S. Pat. No. 236,572. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 246,682 was issued to Lorenzo on Sep. 6, 1881 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 17, 1890 to Brock as U.S. Pat. No. 430,107.
Another patent was issued to Schmiedel on Aug. 8, 1893 as U.S. Pat. No. 502,866. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 627,680 was issued to Brock on Jun. 27, 1899. Another was issued to Anderson on Sep. 26, 1899 as U.S. Pat. No. 633,746 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 24, 1918 to Benson as U.S. Pat. No. 1,288,809.
Another patent was issued to Holland on Sep. 28, 1965 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,764. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,902 was issued to Maebe on Mar. 26, 1985. Another was issued to Douglas et al on Jan. 14, 1975 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,264 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 11, 1994 to Lofgren et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,084.
The invention is a three-wheel velocipede where the rider""s seat is connected with the guide frame so as to swivel or swing laterally therewith. A pivot bolt forms the direct connection and turns in a socket on the front end of the connecting brace. To the upper end on the socket is secured a transverse stationary hand-support.
The invention is a velocipede having more than two wheels; and it consists, principally, in the clutch coupling on one of the driving wheels; in a seat capable of vibrating in a vertical plane transverse to the line of advance and steering-gear connected therewith, so that the vehicle may be steered by swaying the body toward one side or the other; in a hollow reach to house and protect the steering shaft; in the projecting crank-arm of the steering-shaft; in the projecting crank-arm of the steering shaft with pendant crank ends, the weight whereof tends to keep the steering wheel in median position.
The invention is a shaft having a large drive wheel and two small ratchet-wheels rigidly secured thereto, and provided with recesses at its ends, into which the axle-arms are secured.
The invention relates to three-wheel velocipedes or tricycles and consists of devices to permit of adjusting the middle or steering wheel through the medium of the tricycle seat by the body of the rider, leaving both the hands and the feet free, as for driving the vehicle. Also, in connection with said steering devices, of a driving mechanism having one or more pairs of vertical levers united by a horizontal bar or bars, whereby a support is afforded to the body of the rider in the act of steering by the seat.
The invention is a bicycle frame, a steering wheel, a laterally swinging saddle frame suspended from the bicycle frame and a connection between the steering wheel and the saddle frame, whereby the wheel is operated by the swinging of the said saddle frame.
The present invention is partly related to improvements for turning the steering-wheel of a bicycle by connection with a vertically pivoted seat, and partly to the means for pivoting the steering-wheel upon the end of a fixed axle, partly to a toggle connection between the pedal and the driving, partly to a double-fulcrumed hand-lever connected to the driving crank, and partly to a frame built upon a single horizontal frame-bar for supporting the said mechanism effectively. The invention consists in attaching the front wheel steering fork to the saddle-post and so connecting the former with the front wheel that the said wheel may be readily swiveled by the movement of the rider upon the saddle.
The invention is a bicycle embodying in its organization a frame composed of rigid tubes, a driving wheel mounted in the rigid frame, a steering wheel mounted in a steering fork pivoted within one of the oblique tubes of the frame, and a saddle rigidly connected with the pivoted shank of the steering fork, the point of contact between the steering wheel and the ground being substantially in line with the shank of the steering fork.
The invention relates to improvements in a combined velocipede and go-cart. An object of the invention is to provide a velocipede for small children which is particularly adapted for indoor use and so arranged that it can be easily propelled by a child and steered by moving the seat.
The invention relates to a four wheeled cart having a novel steering arrangement whereby the vehicle is steered by twisting the body of the user in a rotatable seat, thereby providing a cart in which steering is accomplished without the use of the hands of the user.
A velocipede having a front wheel assembly carrying a front wheel and a rear wheel assembly carrying a pair of co-axial rear wheels. The wheel assemblies are pivotally connected approximately midway between the axis of rotation of the front wheel and the axis of rotation of the pair of rear wheels by a pivotal coupling member that is rotatable around an axis that lies in the longitudinal plane of the velocipede at an angle of 20 degrees from the vertical. A spring within the pivotal coupling member limits the relative displacement of the wheel assemblies to 25 degrees on either side of the vehicle""s normal forward position in response to sideways tilting of the front wheel assembly by means of a weight shifting or leaning motion of the rider of the velocipede.
A three-wheeled vehicle having a front body member carrying front wheel seat, hand pedals and leg supports pivotally connected to a rear body member carrying the rear wheels and handlebar. The front body member includes a seat for the operator and pedals to be operated by the rider""s hands. The seat, pedals, front wheel and leg supports are maintained in a fixed relationship whereby pivoting of the front frame portion simultaneously pivots the seat, pedals, drive line and front wheel to maintain said fixed relationship while turning and supplying power to the front wheel. A stabilizing dampener between front and rear frame sections provides smooth steering and inhibits undesired, inadvertent, side to side movement of the rider""s body and thereby repetitive back and forth turning of the vehicle.
A three-wheeled vehicle having a front body member carrying front wheel seat, hand pedals and leg supports pivotally connected to a rear body member carrying the rear wheels and handlebar. The front body member includes a seat for the operator and pedals to be operated by the rider""s hands. The seat, pedals, front wheel and leg supports are maintained in a fixed relationship whereby pivoting of the front frame portion simultaneously pivots the seat, pedals, drive line and front wheel to maintain said fixed relationship while turning and supplying power to the front wheel. A stabilizing dampener between front and rear frame sections provides smooth steering and inhibits undesired, inadvertent, side to side movement of the rider""s body and thereby repetitive back and forth turning of the vehicle.
While these human powered vehicles may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a new and novel tricycle with adjustable linkage for varying the drive power for either foot or hand power. Furthermore, the linkage can also be used to vary the wheelbase. Moving the front wheel toward the rear wheels provides for a tighter turning radius. Moving the front wheel away from the rear axle provides for greater stability at high speed. In addition the linkage provides for the selective placement along a horizontal and/or vertical plane relative to the seat allowing persons of varying size to comfortably position the drive mechanism. Additionally, the present invention has a cantilevered seat with the seat at one distal end and the other end forming a yoke connected to the front wheel steering pivot column whereby left movement of the seat results in a right turn of the front wheel and a right movement of the seat results in a left turn of the front wheel.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a human powered vehicle having linkage means for varying the position of the guide wheel and drive mechanism.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a human powered vehicle having means for adjusting the back rest of the seat in a vertical movement.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a human powered vehicle having means for adjusting the inclination of the back rest of the seat.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a human powered vehicle where the drive mechanism can be positioned whereby the rider can use their hands to power the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a human powered vehicle where the guide wheel can be move closer to or further from the rear axle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a human powered vehicle having a cantilevered seat forming a yoke for the drive column at one distal end.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a human-powered vehicle where the rider can steer the guide wheel by means of the seat by shifting their weight left and right.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a tricycle with adjustable linkage for varying the drive power for either foot or hand power. Furthermore the linkage can also be used to vary the wheelbase. Moving the front wheel toward the rear wheels provides for a tighter turning radius. Moving the front wheel away from the rear axle provides for greater stability at high speed. In addition the linkage provides for the selective placement along a horizontal and/or vertical plane relative the seat allowing persons of varying size to comfortably position the drive mechanism. Additionally a cantilevered seat with the seat at one distal end and the other forming a yoke connected to the front wheel steering column allows the rider to steer the vehicle by moving the seat laterally.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.